Growing Love
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: An interpretation of how Riff Raff and Magenta's relationship started and grew.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing belongs to me! All Rocky characters in this story belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien.

**A/N:** Finally, I'm writing something different! I've had this idea in my head for a very long time but I wanted to get one of my other fics finished. Hope you like it…

An eight year old Riff Raff rolled his eyes for what seemed the millionth time that week. He was preparing a cold drink for himself in the kitchen and he could hear his parents arguing yet again in the living room. Ornaments smashed against the wall and the shouting grew louder. This would happen every evening. His father would come home drunk and the rows would start.

He picked up his drink and made his way quietly to his bedroom.

As he passed Magenta's room, he thought he heard the sound of soft sobs. Stopping outside the door, he tried to block out his parents' shouts to see if he was right. A break in between the yelling told him he was. He gently knocked on the door and opened it.

The room was pitch black and Riff Raff could just make out Magenta's tiny form. She was sat on the floor in the corner of the room furthest away from the door, knees pulled up to her chest. Her head rested on top of her knees in her arms. Her fiery hair covered her face.

"Magenta?" Riff Raff called softly. He walked slowly towards her but she didn't look up. As he lowered himself down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled into him and continued to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why are you scared?" He asked.

"I don't like it when they fight. It scares me. Daddy's always in a bad mood after and he…he shouts at me and he…hits me." She told him.

Riff Raff looked down at her in shock. He had taken a beating several times off his father when he was in a rage but he never knew Magenta was also receiving them. Whenever he'd asked her about a new bruise or scratch on her, she'd always tell him she'd fallen over. Now he realised the truth. The frightened glances Magenta would give their father, the way she'd flinch if he went near her. How could he have not noticed before?

Anger boiled up inside of him. Not just anger at his father, but anger at himself too.

"Don't worry 'Genta, I won't let him hurt you any more. I promise." He told her.

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled a watery smile at him. They could just about see each other's faces in the dark, a little help from the light spilling in through the doorway.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light and loomed towards them. Their father, Cole, stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, his face a deep shade of purple. Riff Raff stood up and blocked Magenta from his view. She cowered further into the corner and shook with fright.

"What are you doing in your sister's room?" He shouted.

"She was scared. I was only comforting her." Riff Raff answered.

"Scared? What's she got to be scared for?" Their father demanded.

"I wonder…you perhaps. All those times you've hit her and beat her. She's scared of what you're going to do to her next. Leave her alone." Riff Raff yelled back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." He growled.

"Well, leave her alone then. She's a six year old girl. How pathetic are you? Taking your anger out on a little girl." Riff Raff spat.

Their father lifted his arm and swung it at Riff Raff. He was hit across the face and sent flying across the room. Riff Raff's head hit the wall and he sank down onto the floor, his eyes closed.

Magenta shrieked and threw her hands over her face. She was grabbed roughly by the arm in a way that would leave bruises, and pulled up off the floor. Cole slapped her cheek and threw her back onto the floor. She clutched her cheek and looked over at her brother. He was stirring and looked over at them through blurry eyes.

He saw his father towering over his little sister and jumped up. His head spun but he refused to let it bother him as he moved towards them.

"How dare my own kids talk to me like that." Cole shouted.

As he lifted his hand to strike Magenta again, Riff Raff used all his strength to shove him out of the way.

"I said leave her alone." Riff Raff yelled.

He moved Magenta behind him as Cole moved towards them. Cole glared at them before turning on his heel and storming out of the room but not before he whispered dangerously to them.

"You'll regret that. I'll make sure of it." He warned.

Riff Raff waited until he heard his footsteps disappear into the distance before turning to Magenta.

"Are you ok?" He asked urgently. "Let me take a look at that."

Magenta lowered her hand away from her face. He gasped at the dark hand print on her cheek.

"It's fine." She mumbled. "How's your head?"

"I don't care about my head, I care about you. It's not fine Magenta, he can't keep doing this to you. Wait here. When I'm gone, shut the door and lock it. Don't let anyone in until I come back. I'm not having him get to you while I'm gone." He told her.

He left the room, closed the door behind him and waited until he heard the lock click. For eight years old, Riff Raff acted way above his age. He had to living with his uncaring parents.

Making his way towards the kitchen, he prayed he wouldn't meet his father on the way. Luckily, he didn't. Instead, his mother, Coral, was stood in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She spat. Riff Raff ignored her and walked over to the freezer. He pulled out the tray of ice cubes and tipped some into his hand. "Hello…I'm talking to you. What are you doing with those?"

"Building an igloo." Riff Raff answered sarcastically.

"You think you're so funny. I'm your mother so answer me properly." She yelled.

He grabbed a paper towel and wrapped the ice up inside.

"Fine, if you care so much I'll tell you. I'm doing what you should be doing as our mother and taking care of my little sister. Our stupid father's been hitting her and you couldn't care less." He told her.

"Don't call him stupid." She shrieked.

"Why are you defending him? You can't stand him." Riff Raff argued.

"How I feel about him has nothing to do with you." She told him. "Get out."

"I will and I'll take my sister with me." He shouted.

"She'll go where I tell her to go." Coral shouted.

Riff Raff shook his head and walked out.

He knocked on Magenta's door and waited for her to open it.

"'Genta, it's ok. It's me Riff Raff." He called.

The door lock clicked and opened. She'd turned the light on and he could see where she'd curled up on her bed.

In the light, Riff Raff saw the bright red mark on her face and made a disgusted sound. He led her over to her bed and sat down. She climbed up next to him and sighed.

"I heard you arguing with mummy." She said.

"It was nothing. Here." He answered.

He held the ice pack gently to her cheek. She winced at the pain but stayed still.

After a while, the cool felt soothing on her inflamed cheek. When her cheek felt better, she took the ice pack from him and held it in her lap.

"You're the best big brother ever." She smiled.

"You're the best little sister ever. I'll always take care of you." He promised her.

It was getting late and Riff Raff saw her eyes drooping. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. As he went to move away, she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. I'm scared." She told him.

"I have to, it's late. You should get some sleep." He smiled.

"Stay here. Please Riffy." She begged.

He looked down at her. Her big emerald eyes began to water as she looked up pleadingly at him. Sighing, he climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Over the years, their relationship became stronger. Whenever Magenta got scared at night, she'd crawl into Riff Raff's bed. She worried as he grew older, he'd get tired of her and think she was annoying him but he'd kept his promise.

Their father left but Magenta still needed protecting. As she got older, boys became more and more interested in her. Boys, like De Lordy who'd stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

By the time she was seventeen, her love for him had grown to the point where she knew she'd fallen in love with him. She wanted so much to tell him but she knew it was wrong. On her planet, Transsexual, incest was frowned upon. She'd be looked down on and become an outcast if she ever let her love for her brother known. Riff Raff wouldn't look down on her though, would he? Or would he too be disgusted and turn away from her? He already seemed to be avoiding her.

Unknown to her, Riff Raff also felt his love for her change. He was becoming more aware of her growing into a young woman every day. Like Magenta, he wanted so much to tell her just how much he loved her but he was afraid of losing her. The way she smiled at him warmed his whole body. When she hugged him, he breathed in her scent and had to fight the urge to turn her face to his and kiss her full pink lips.

She started wearing make-up. Thick eye-liner, bringing out the green in her eyes and red lipsticks making her lips look fuller and plumper. She wore clothes that clung to her figure and showed off her long slender legs. Riff Raff found himself staring at her more than he should. Sometimes she'd catch him and he'd turn away quickly, unaware of the triumphant grin she'd have on her face.

On his way to work at the palace one morning, he found himself thinking about her. Off in his own little world, he wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into De Lordy.

"Hey watch where you're going." De Lordy snapped.

"Sorry sir." Riff Raff mumbled.

He hated De Lordy. He was the Prince Frank N Furter's cousin and he loved using his power over people.

"You'd better be." He growled. De Lordy smirked as Riff Raff looked away and went to walk away. He shot his arm out to stop him. "Wait a minute…I want to speak to you. How's your sister?"

"She's fine, though she'd appreciate it if you left her alone." Riff Raff answered.

"Oh come on. We both know she's only joking. She's just dying to have a piece of me but she's playing hard to get. I'll wear her down eventually." He smirked.

"Leave her alone." Riff Raff growled.

"Or what?" De Lordy challenged and stepped up to him.

Riff Raff threw his books onto the floor and stepped up so he was inches from De Lordy.

"Riff Raff." A voice called.

He ignored it and continued to glare into De Lordy's eyes. A hand fell on his shoulder and he glanced away to the source. Magenta stood beside him, watching him with a confused and slightly frightened expression. He felt himself relax and warmth spread through him, starting with the shoulder her hand lay upon.

"Hey Magenta." De Lordy winked. "How are you this fine day?"

She turned to give him a disgusted look.

"I'm fine thank you." She answered and turned back to her brother.

"Oh come on Magenta…play nice." De Lordy smirked and ran his hands down her sides to her hips and down to her bottom.

She yanked his hands away as Riff Raff stepped closer to him.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Riff Raff warned.

"Riff Raff, leave it." Magenta shouted.

He looked back into her eyes and sighed, taking a step back from De Lordy.

"You're lucky your sister's here to save you. I'd have crushed you to a pulp and had you arrested for assault." De Lordy told him.

"Don't you have some poor servants to order around instead of bothering us?" Magenta asked.

"You're right. I've got better things to do with my life than waste my time with filth like you." De Lordy shrugged.

Magenta glared at him as he left. She turned back to Riff Raff and looked at him with concern. He looked tired and fragile. They'd been working him hard at the palace meaning he wasn't home until late.

She suddenly became aware that she was staring at him and blinked. Taking her hand off his shoulder, she turned away and bent down to pick up his books.

"Thanks." He mumbled as she passed them to him.

Their hands brushed against each other briefly and a jolt of electricity passed between them.

"Erm…it's fine." She nodded.

Silence fell between them and they gazed at each other longingly.

"So…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh…erm…oh yeah, mum said she'd seen the Queen about a job for me, as a domestic. I'm supposed to go to the palace and speak to her about it." She told him.

Riff Raff's stomach did a somersault. A whole day working with Magenta at the palace and spending time with her at home. He started to smile but he remembered something. Prince Frank N Furter and De Lordy. Being the royal family of Transsexual, they obviously spent a lot of time at the palace. With Magenta working at the palace, she'd have to do everything they asked of her. Even if she didn't want to do it. Riff Raff was aware of how Frank and De Lordy treated their female staff, and often male staff, and hated to think Magenta would be a part of that.

"At the palace? You wouldn't enjoy it at the palace. All those long hours, you wouldn't have time to see your friends." Riff Raff told her.

"I wouldn't mind if it means I get to spend more time with you." She blurted out.

She blushed and looked away. Riff Raff froze and stared at her in shock. It was something he'd wanted to hear for a long time but he hadn't expected it. Then he realised she probably just meant it because he hadn't seen her a lot lately and she wanted to spend time with her brother. He looked at her sadly as she glanced back up at him.

She misread the look and felt her heart break. He didn't want her there. He probably already had some girlfriend there and he didn't want to be embarrassed by his baby sister. Tears threatened to fall and she turned away.

"Magenta? Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'd better be on my way. The Queen won't like it if I'm late." She mumbled.

"Magenta, you can't take this job. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He argued as he caught her arm.

She spun around to face him and glared at him.

"No I know why you don't want me to take this job. You just don't want to be embarrassed by me while you're impressing some girl. Either that or you still think of me as a poor, defenceless, little girl who can't do anything for herself. Well stuff you, I'm taking this job whether you like it or not." She told him and stormed off.

He sighed and watched her go.

"Well done Riff Raff. Now you've done it." He mumbled.

When he reached the palace, he went straight to the lab. He had to pass the main hall on the way. Just as he passed the main doors, Magenta walked out carrying her new uniform. She ignored him and walked past him to one of the private changing rooms. The Queen must have asked her to start straight away. Those who'd been working at the castle for some time were not allowed to change at the palace. They were expected to get ready at home and their uniform was to be immaculate.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day and he grew anxious as the day went on. What were they making her do? Was she ok? He found it hard to concentrate and ended up causing three small explosions. His supervisor sent him home after having enough of his lack of concentration.

"Just go. I can't risk you blowing up the whole palace. You'd better work extra hard tomorrow or it's both our necks on the chopping block." He warned.

Riff Raff nodded but he wasn't quite ready to go home early, so he stood outside the castle entrance to wait for Magenta.

When she'd finally come out, she noticed him waiting and walked past him. He caught up with her and she continued to ignore him.

"Magenta please, just listen to what I have to say." He begged.

She stopped so suddenly, he had to walk back a few steps.

"Go ahead but be quick, I'm tired and I want to have a shower and go to bed." She snapped.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I just didn't want you to take this job because I'm worried about you. You have no idea what Frank and De Lordy are like with their female staff. They could ask you to do anything and you'd have no choice but to do it. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's the only reason I didn't want you to take this job." He told her honestly.

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled.

"Well…thank you for being so concerned." She smiled.

He smiled back, glad he was forgiven.

They started walking again and Riff Raff reached out for her hand. He was suddenly worried she'd be repulsed and cringe away from him but she accepted it with an even bigger smile.

"So how was your first day?" Riff Raff asked.

"It was ok…some of the staff are quite friendly…" She answered.

He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What's wrong? What did they ask you to do? Was it Frank?" He demanded. Magenta stayed silent and Riff Raff took this as a 'yes' to the last question. "He didn't…on your first day…he…"

"No…not today…but he wants to." Magenta told him.

"What?" Riff Raff shouted.

He stopped and spun back round as if to go back to the castle, pulling Magenta with him.

"Riff Raff, it's fine. Leave it. I've got no choice." She protested.

"Of course you've got a choice and you're choosing to quit this job." He ordered. She stopped again and pulled her hand free from his tight grip. "Magenta, come on. We don't have time to argue. We have to end this before it's too late."

"No we don't. You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do. I can look after myself." She argued.

He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. She was so stubborn.

"Fine, keep the job. I'll be keeping my eye on you though and any sign of trouble I will get involved. If they force you to do anything you don't want to do, come and find me. I won't let you get hurt." He swore.

Magenta pulled him into a tight hug and smiled into his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and breathed in her unique scent. As they broke away, he noticed her uniform for the first time. He'd been so worried about her, he hadn't taken much notice.

She was wearing a Transylvanian version of an Earth's French maids dress. It was tight and hugged her figure and stopped just above her knees. It was unbuttoned down to her cleavage with a slit up the front. Underneath she wore black stockings.

She blushed at the eye examination he was giving her but she felt pleased that he seemed to like what he was seeing.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around for him.

"You look…beautiful." He whispered, finding it hard to look away. Clearing his throat, he turned as they walked off towards their home. "Come on, it's getting late."

A few weeks later, Riff Raff was once again walking past Magenta's room to get to his own. He'd been trying to avoid her a lot more recently, his desire for her was starting to get the better of him.

Soft sobs sounded from inside. He stopped outside, not sure what to do with himself.

Inside, her head was in her hands as she shook with tears, sitting at her dressing table. She heard his familiar footsteps stop outside the door and slowly stood up. The knock she'd been waiting for never came so she opened the door herself. She walked back over to her bed and plonked herself down on it, waiting for him to follow.

He stood in the doorway looking around at the room that used to be pink and full of stuffed teddy bears. Now the walls were covered in posters of her favourite bands, clothes scattered all over the floor and a dressing table filled with make-up. Among all the posters he spotted a photograph of him and Magenta together and next to it was a drawing of them she'd done as a child.

"Riff Raff, come in." She whispered.

He walked silently towards her and stood beside her bed. She pulled him down to sit next to her and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said softly, putting an arm around her.

"It's everything." She sobbed. "Work, Frank…you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…the Queen. She's treating me like dirt. It's like I can't do anything that's good enough for her. I'm trying Riff Raff, I really am but she doesn't seem to see that. She whips me every day." She explained. She pulled the robe she was wearing down at the back and showed him the fresh whip marks. He ran his finger over them gently causing her to shiver but not from pain. Pulling the robe back up, she turned to him again. "Then Frank…tomorrow's his birthday and I have to spend the day with him doing whatever he asks. Today he just kept touching me and whispering things he wants to do to me. I'm scared."

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let that happen. I'll see the Queen tomorrow and ask her to choose someone else." He told her.

"But…why would you do that? Ever since I started this job you've been avoiding me. Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"No you haven't…it's just…complicated." He sighed, pulling his arm away from her and putting his head in his hands.

Magenta wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at him sadly.

"Riff Raff, tell me. You always used to tell me everything. What is it?" She asked.

"I can't…I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Why not?" She enquired.

"Because it's wrong. I shouldn't…it shouldn't be happening." He told her, getting more and more frustrated with himself.

She moved his hands away from his face and forced him to look at her. Gazing into his deep blue eyes, she saw something unrecognisable. It was a cross between sadness, love and…desire?

Without thinking, she leant forward and pressed her lips to his. He froze for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight hug against his chest and kissing her fiercely back. His fingers wound into her wild red hair as her arms snaked around his neck.

Before they knew it, they were entwined in each other's arms, clothes thrown across the room.

Riff Raff woke before Magenta the next morning. He looked down at her nestled into his chest where she belonged. He'd wanted this for a long time and yet he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. His sister was deeply upset last night and he'd taken advantage of her.

Taking one last longing look at her, he pulled himself from the bed and collected his clothes.

When she woke, she found the bed empty. She sat up quickly and looked around the room for her brother.

Quickly showering and dressing for work, adding a pair of mid calf length black boots to her outfit, she went out to the kitchen. Riff Raff was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Riff Raff?" She asked her mother.

"How should I know? Probably gone to work. Like I care." She answered without looking at her.

Magenta stuck her finger up at her mother's back before leaving the room.

She stood outside his bedroom and listened. Hearing nothing from inside, she knocked on. Still she couldn't hear any movement from inside. She tried the door and found it unlocked. Looking down the hallway to see if her mother was coming, she opened it up and stepped inside. He wasn't inside.

Sighing, she left the house and made her way to work. Why had he left her? Was he disgusted with her for coming onto him like that? She felt tears build up in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

She froze outside the castle when she saw the decorations for Frank's birthday. Remembering what she had to do, she took a shaky step towards the castle.

Frank was waiting in the hall, sitting in his throne with his legs hanging over one of the arms. He tapped his high heels against the side of the chair impatiently, playing with the laces on his corset.

When Magenta entered, his heavily eye shadowed eyes fell on her. His purple lipstick lips pulled up into a smirk.

"There you are." He grinned. "Thought you'd chickened out and I'd have to come and get you personally."

She curtseyed in front of his throne and looked down at the floor.

"I wish you a happy birthday your royal highness." She said quietly.

"Yes, yes whatever. Now…come with me." He smirked. He swung his legs back over the arm and stood up. As he passed her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "We have plenty of time before my grand party."

She looked around for Riff Raff as she was pulled through the castle to Frank's quarters. Would he keep his promise to her?

However, she saw no sign of him.

"Master, may I ask, have you seen my brother?" She asked.

"Who? Oh, the thin one with that terrible wispy blond hair? No, haven't seen him." He shrugged.

Magenta sighed and gave up hoping he would turn up to save her.

"Master, where are we going?" She asked as they entered a secluded part of the castle.

She did not feel safe here so far away from everyone else. No one would hear her if she screamed. He whipped round, suddenly furious.

"I did not ask you to speak. Now shut up and stop whining." He hissed.

Frank pushed her through a door and she was launched into a dark room. When she looked around, she saw it was a bedroom. A huge four poster bed stood in the middle, a deep purple duvet spread across it. Her heart began to pound as she turned slowly and saw Frank advancing towards her, a primal look in his eyes. Backing up slowly, she couldn't look away. The back of her legs hit the bed causing her to fall back onto it. Tears began to stream down her face as he lowered himself onto the bed and grabbed at her.

"Master please…don't do this." She begged.

He ripped open the front of her dress and roughly ran his hands down her curves. Pressing his body over hers, he bit down on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and fright. He held her tighter as she tried to wriggle away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered.

He proceeded to tear her clothes from her and started to pull off his own.

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Frank turned his head to look over his shoulder in shock. Magenta couldn't see who it was but she was grateful for the interruption. Frank was suddenly thrown off of her and her brother's face came into view.

"Magenta? It's ok, I'm here." He whispered softly.

She sat up and grabbed her dress. Riff Raff stood over her protectively as Frank walked towards them.

"How dare you disturb us." Frank shouted.

"I will not let you touch my little sister." Riff Raff said calmly.

"Well unfortunately for you, you do not the authority to do that. Leave now, I'll deal with you later." Frank growled.

"No." Riff Raff answered.

"What? I said move. Now." Frank shouted.

"No." He repeated.

Frank moved to the other side of the room and grabbed something Magenta couldn't see. He ran at Riff Raff and lashed it at him. The crack of a whip and Riff Raff's scream of pain filled the room. She saw him stumble but he forced himself to stay upright. Frank whipped him again, fire burning in his eyes. Magenta felt helpless as she watched her brother writhe in pain.

The door opened again and a messenger stepped through the door.

"Master Frank, the Queen has decided to start the party early. She wishes to see you right away." He announced, completely ignoring the scene before him.

Frank growled and threw the whip down. He turned to glare at Riff Raff.

"You've just made things ten times worse for your sister." He hissed and stormed out after the messenger.

Riff Raff waited a few seconds before turning to Magenta. She sat, shaking on the bed, her dress clutched tight to her chest.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. She couldn't speak, her words just wouldn't come out. She nodded once. He didn't believe her, her eyes were too wide and she couldn't stop shaking. "I promise everything will be ok. He won't hurt you again, I won't let him."

Smiling weakly at him, though it did not reach her eyes, she pulled her clothes back on.

When she finally found her voice, she looked up at him.

"How are you? Are you hurting?" She asked.

"I'll live." He replied, not quite answering her questions.

Riff Raff flopped down onto the bed next to her and took hold of her hand. A moment of silence passed between them as they both stared down at their entwined hands.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She murmured.

His hand tightened around hers before he let go. He stood up and refused to look at her.

"We'll talk at home." He answered. "Anyway…we should probably get out of here before Frank comes back."

Magenta watched him leave before she did the same.

For the rest of the day, she spent her time in the kitchens helping prepare food for the party and sending it up to the main hall. She wanted to stay as far away from Frank as she could.

At the end of the day, Riff Raff as usual, stood waiting outside the castle entrance for her.

On the way home, he remained silent and he still wouldn't look at her.

When they usually got home, she'd sit at the kitchen table while he made them both something to eat. They'd talk about their day or just talk. Their mum was always out so they hardly ever saw her, which was fine by them both.

This time however, Riff Raff walked straight to his room. He stopped in the doorway and turned slightly towards her, waiting for her to follow.

"Riff Raff, what's wrong?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

Sitting down on the bed next to him, she placed her hand on his leg. He looked at it for a few seconds before finally looking up into her eyes.

"Magenta…about last night. I'm sorry…" He told her.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" She asked.

"You were upset and I…took advantage of you. I understand if you hate me or you're disgusted." He mumbled.

"I don't hate you and I'm not disgusted." Magenta told him. "Riff Raff, I…I love you and I don't mean as a brother. I never told you because…I thought you would be disgusted with me."

"Magenta…" The words he'd longed to say wouldn't come out. Instead, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he ran his thumb across her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he whispered. "I love you."


End file.
